kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Den Ei Rai Bu/Heian Capital
The Heian Capital (also called 平安京 or Heiankyō) is a location in Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. It is the first of the five Anime Sequence Battle stages featured ingame. The Heian Capital stage features a plain ground made of wet earth. The background features large bushes and the sky is depicted with a blue night-time coloration and pinkish clouds. Battles in this Location First Goura Battle The stage is first visited at the very beginning of Den Ei Rai Bu's story mode, when Chiaki, Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki, Jukai and Chibi Zenki enter the location, only to meet Karuma's servant Goura, who promptly challenges them to a battle. After being transformed into Demon God Zenki via Chiaki's Vajura-On-Ark spell, Zenki will face Goura in battle. The background music in this battle is Goura's battle theme. Gagara Battle This encounter happens shortly after the first Goura battle. Once Goura has received a beating, he will sent out the Hyouijuu Gagara and flee. As the characters haven't had a chance to move to another location, yet, the battle against Gagara happens in the same area as the first Goura battle. The background music in this battle is Gagara's battle theme. Note that unlike the later battle in the Pitch-Black Heart, where losing to Karuma forces the player to redo the Hyouinomi Anime Sequence Battle, so they can then rematch Karuma's second form, this is different in the early battle in the Heian Capital. If the player loses to Gagara, Goura stays defeated and only the battle with Gagara will restart from Gagara's battle intro. Hiruda Battle The stage is visited a second and final time after Chiaki has finished the first jump-and-run stage and Chibi Zenki has defeated the corresponding mini boss. Chiaki will encounter the Hyouijuu Hiruda, who has no intention of letting her pass and even threatens to kill her. Obviously, this leads to Chiaki calling Zenki, who is then once again transformed into his Demon God form via the Vajura-On-Ark spell. In the follow up battle in this location, Zenki faces off against Hiruda. The background music in this battle is Hiruda's battle theme. Multiplayer Mode When the player visits Den Ei Rai Bu's hidden multiplayer mode, the Heian Capital stage will be shown via a thumbnail image in the stage select. It is the first stage from the left. Choosing the Heian Capital stage for battle will have the first player and an AI foe or the first player and the second player start their battle in this stage. The background music will be Hiruda's battle theme, regardless which characters are chosen. Gallery Stage Background, Thumbnail and Stage Select ASB DERB 1 Heiankyo fullscreen.png|The complete background of this stage. ASB DERB 1 Heiankyo thumb.png|The thumbnail as seen in the hidden multiplayer mode's stage select Multiplayer vs den ei rei bu 2.png|The hidden multiplayer mode's stage select. Chiaki: "Where should the battle take place?" Anime Sequence Battles Anime sequence battle goura defeated den ei rei bu.png|Zenki VS Goura Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Zenki VS Gagara Chiaki encounters Hiruda DERB.png|Chiaki encounters Hiruda Music For a full list of all ingame audio, please visit the corresponding ingame audio page. Trivia Mistranslations When one translates ''平安京 (Heiankyō), they might end up with "Ancient Kyoto". This translation is incorrect, though, as the correct Japanese words for that would be 古代京都 (Kodai Kyōto).'' While "Kyoto" can either be written as ''京 (Kyō) or 京都 (Kyōto) and 京'' can either be translated as "Kyoto" or "capital", this makes more sense, if one compares it to the famous ''東京 (Tōkyō), which means "Eastern Capital".'' Credits * All credit for the info on the mistranslation of Heiankyō as "Ancient Kyoto" goes to Miss Azure * All credit for the additional info about the Kodai Kyōto and the 京都 writing goes to Zenki Category:ASB Stages DERB